In chains
by adrianaerdm2022
Summary: My friends part of the story, Of our two friends fucking :P


It was a normal Friday afternoon for Jake. Well, except for the fact that he was home alone all weekend. And his sugar daddy, Wubs, was coming over for a special visit.

Ever since the first time they met, around two months ago, Jake and Wubs first met, there was an immediate connection. Especially in the sex department.

At first they were too shy to talk about it, but within a few weeks it was revealed that they both liked men. And BDSM. With Jake being a Dominant, and Wubs being Submissive, it worked out great.

Jake was snapped out of his reverie at a sharp knock at his door. He quickly got up and rushed to answer it.

"Holy shit." Wubs said as he stepped inside from the blizzard, shaking off the snow in his hair.

"How the hell do you survive in that shit?" Wubs asked.

"Easy," Jake said with a smirk, "you just eat the powder penis milk, we all know you're good at doing that."

Wubs flushed a deep shade of scarlet at the compliment, and the sly way he said it.

"So… uh… what d- I mean, like, what…" Wubs stuttered, making Jake let out a malicious grin.

He leaned back on the wall as he prompted, "What do…."

"Uh, what do you want to do this time?" Wubs whispers, looking down.

Jake leans forward and whispers into Wubs' ear, "you."

Wubs looked up at Jake with a look of astonishment. _Will I ever get used to him saying stuff like that?_

"To answer your question, I think you're a tad over dressed for the occasion. Strip." Jake said harshly.

No matter how many times Wubs heard that, he still got self-conscious as he stripped down in front of Jake. He was just so much younger, and a hell of a lot more confident.

When he finished, he piled all his folded clothes on the couch behind him and stood awkwardly, waiting for his next command.

"Very nice." Jake said, eyeing him appreciatively, then pointed to the floor in front of the couch. Wubs quickly hurried over and took the slave's position with his palms up on his thighs and head down. He stayed there for a few seconds before Jake sat down in front of him with his jeans - now unzipped - and his hard, 12-inch cock stood up proudly. Wubs licked his lips as he looked at that positively delectable cock.

"Go on." Jake said leaning back, while making a gesture towards his dick.

Wubs started up immediately trying that entire thick cock down his throat. Jake arched up into his mouth with a deep groan. He was muttering words of encouragement as Wubs kept going deeper and deeper till he got the whole thing in.

"Ah, fuck! Wubs. Oh God. Stop." Jake groaned out.

Wubs pulled back slowly, licking the entire way up, only to hear Jake make that sound again.

"Come on, get up. I have everything set up in the bedroom already." Jake said as he started walking in that direction with Wubs on his heels.

When they entered the room, there was a pile of chains in the middle of the bed as well as a pair of cuffs and a large steel dildo.

When Jake was done tying up wubs, he was on his knees and forearms with a ball gag in. There were chains going all over his body that were sexy as hell. Silver on a deep Flordia tan.

He could hear Wubs moaning through his gag, and Jake decided to finally do something, though probably not what Wubs wanted. Instead of fucking him, Jake grabbed the dildo off the bed and lube from his nightstand and started slowly fucking himself with the dildo.

Wubs started moaning louder as Jake picked up the pace with the dildo in his ass, but stopped right before he came. He still had unfinished business to do with that load.

As Jake got on the bed behind Wubs, he thought of preparing him with his fingers first, but instead, shoved the dildo in all the way to Wubs' asshole.

Wubs let out a loud groan at the sensation, "Oh god." He moaned loudly, "Harder daddy, harder!"

Jake chuckled, it was always funny to see his biological dad calling him daddy.

"No." Jake said simply, before pulling the dildo all the way out, with Wubs making a loud grunt of discontempt. Jake was planning on making him wait. Making him _beg_ to have his large cock shoved up his ass, but Jake couldn't wait any longer himself.

He quickly pulled on a condom and lubed it up before slowly pushing his cock into his dad's asshole.

"Oh god." Jake groaned out, "you're so fucking tight. You're all tight for me. Tell me it's for me."

Wubs made a loud groaning noise that made Jake grin. Wubs was obviously trying to agree and getting frustrated when he couldn't get the words out past the ball gag.

Jake kept fucking Wubs, harder and harder, enjoying the small noises he made with each ruthless thrust, till he couldn't hold back anymore and let his load go in Wubs.

"I'll be right back." Jake panted against Wubs' back.

And Jake got up and walked off to the bathroom, tying off the condom in the process.

When he got back, Wubs' was still fully erect and obviously uncomfortable with the position.

"Aw, look at you dad. All hard. It must be painful to be like that." Jake said with a malicious grin.

Wubs nodded, pleading desperately with his eyes… _Please, please, pplleeaasseee!_

As Jake released Wubs from the chains, Wubs laid down on his back, with Jake over him. He let out another mean grin and said, "No coming till I tell you to."

Wubs whimpered, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back after being fucked like that. Only his son could fuck him like that. But that train of thought quickly got derailed and Jake started sucking.

Harder and harder. Oh god. Wubs screwed his eyes shut in concentration, but it wasn't enough. THe next thing he knew, he was coming so hard his eyes almost crossed.

Jake looked up at him with dead serious eyes and cum all over his chin and upper chest. "I thought I told you not to come until I told you."

Wubs whimpered again, fearing for the worst .

"Good thing I have the rest of the weekend to teach you how to listen…" Jake said, and Wubs instantly knew he was right to be fearful from the gleam in Jake's eyes…


End file.
